Inuyasha meets Sesshomaru (Stefan & Damon)
by Doctor Susan Holmes
Summary: Just a little crossover with Inuyasha as Stefan and Sesshomaru as Damon Salvatore (Kagome as Elena Gilbert). I don't own anything and have just replaced them in the dialogue between Damon and Stefan of Season 1, Episode 1 of TVD. ENJOY! Maybe I even extend it to a bigger story... who knows :)


A man is standing on the balcony.

**Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomoru**: Hello, brother.

**Inuyasha:** Crow's a bit much, don't you think?

**Sesshomaru**: Wait till you see what I can do with the fog.

**Inuyasha:** When'd you get here?

**Sesshomaru**: Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it.

**Inuyasha:** It's been 15 years, Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru**: Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Inuyasha, it's important to stay away from fads.

**Inuyasha:** Why are you here?

**Sesshomaru**: I missed my little brother.

**Inuyasha: **You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do.

**Sesshomaru**: I've managed to keep myself busy.

**Inuyasha:** You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you.

**Sesshomaru**: Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you.

**Inuyasha:** Why are you here now?

Sesshomaru wanders aimlessly around the room. He abruptly stops and looks at Inuyasha mischievously.

**Sesshomaru**: I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes widen and a groal begins to build in his throat. Sesshomaru wents on as if nothing is wrong.

**Sesshomaru**: She took my breath away. Kagome. She's a dead ringer for Kikyou. Is it working, Inuyasha? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel human?

**Inuyasha:** She's not Kikyou.

**Sesshomaru**: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?

**Inuyasha:** I know what you're doing, Sesshomaru. It's not gonna work.

**Sesshomaru**: Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?

Sesshomaru starts boxing Inuyasha in the chest all the time smirking.

**Inuyasha: **Stop it.

**Sesshomaru**: Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Kagome.

**Inuyasha:** Stop it!

**Sesshomaru**: Imagine what her blood tastes like! … I can...

**Inuyasha:** I said stop!

Inuyasha runs into Sesshomaru, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Sesshomaru isn't there.

**Sesshomaru:** I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good.

**Inuyasha:** You know, it's all fun and games, Sesshomaru, huh? But wherever you go, people die.

**Sesshomaru**: That's a given.

**Inuyasha:** Not here. I won't allow it.

**Sesshomaru**: I take that as an invitation.

**Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?

**Sesshomaru:** I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word.

**Inuyasha:** Just stay away from Kagome.

**Sesshomaru**: Where's your Tetsusaiga? Oh, seems without it you are pretty weak...

Shesshomaru grabs Inuyasha by the throat and throws him against the garage.

**Sesshomaru**: You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped aiming to become a full-fledged demon! I wouldn't try it again...

Sesshomaru vanishes without another word, leaving Inuyasha upset and confused behind.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha? Inuyasha?

A gast of wind moves behind her and Kagome turns around to Sesshomaro standing only inches away from her.

**Kagome: **I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open.

**Sesshomaru: **You must be Kagome. I am Sesshomaru... Inuyasha's older brother.

**Kagome:** He didn't tell me he had a brother.

**Sesshomaru:** Well, Inuyasha is not one to brag. Please, come. I am sure Inuyasha will be along any second.

**Kagome:** Wow. This is your living room?

**Sesshomaru:** Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It is a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother is so smitten. It is about time. For a while there, I never thought he would get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him.

**Kagome:** The last one?

**Sesshomaru:**Yeah. Kikyo. His girlfriend? Oh, you two have not had the awkward exes conversation yet.

**Kagome:** Nope.

**Sesshomaru:** Oops I am sorry. Well, I am sure it will come up now. Or maybe he did not want to tell you because he did not want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end.

**Kagome:** You say it like every relationship is doomed to end.

**Sesshomaru:** I'm a fatalist.

Inuyasha appears behind Sesshomaru eyeing him and Kagome suspiciously. Without seeing him or turning around Sesshomaru acknowledges him with a smug smile.

**Sesshomaru:** Hello, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** Kagome. I didn't know you were coming over.

**Kagome:** I know. I should have called, I just. . .

**Sesshomaru:** Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker.

**Inuyasha:** Thank you for stopping by, Kagome. Nice to see you.

**Kagome:** Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru:** Great meeting you, too, Kagome.

Sesshomaru kisses Kagomes hand then Inuyasha steps between them blocking Kagomes view on Sesshomaru and his countenance.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha... Inuyasha?

Inuyasha moves around and smiles at Kagome. He nods for her to leave and she does – uncertain about what just happened.

**Sesshomaru:** Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today?

**Inuyasha:** Someone had to clean up your mess.

**Sesshomaru:** Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right.

**Inuyasha: **How long was Kagome here?

**Sesshomaru:** Were you worried, Inuyasha? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?

**Inuyasha:** I'm not playing any game.

**Sesshomaru:** Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it.

**Inuyasha:**: What kind of game are you playing, Sesshomaru?

**Sesshomaru:** Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?


End file.
